Y SI YO FUERA COMO TU Y SI TU NO LO SUPIERAS?
by laeles
Summary: Situado a partir del libro de luna nueva.Bella se encuentra en el prado cuando ve a Laurent ocurre algo que hace cambiar su vida por completo,nunca volverá a ser la misma.Unos años después...
1. La historia de mi vida

Disclaimer:los personajes de crepúsculo no son míos,son de stephenie meyer

.Sólo esta historia es mía.

____________________________________________________________________________

historia de mi vida

Hace unos años que no le veo,desde que me dejó ,desde que esto me sucedió a mí.

Alice me vio convirtiéndome en vampiro cuando yo le conocí a él.Sólo que había una diferencia entre su visión y la realidad yo estaba sola,abandonada y

con eso Alice nunca contó yo, menos.

Aquel día en que Laurent vino a avisarme del regreso de Victoria,aquel día empezó todo.

* * *


	2. temores

**Chaper 2: temores**

-Laurent?- pregunté

-Bella?- respondió

-Me recuerdas-No esperaba verte aquí.-

Se acercó a mí dando un paseo y con expresión divertida.

-¿No debería ser al revés? Soy yo quien vive aquí. Pensé que te habías ido a Alaska.

-Tienes razón -admitió-. Me marché a Alaska. Aun así, no imaginaba... Al encontrar abandonado el hogar de los Cullen, creí que se habían trasladado.

-Ah -Se trasladaron.

-Mmm -murmuró-. Me sorprende que te dejaran atrás. ¿No eras su mascota o algo así?

-Algo así.

-Mmm – en ese mismo instante una brisa de aire corrió detrás de mi, al igual que lo que pasó con James, Laurent cerró los ojos absorbiendo mi esencia

-Exquisito...-

-Hace mucho que no cazo y esta dieta no se me da bien,creéme si te digo que venía a avisarte de Victoria pero creo que ya no será necesario, todo será rápido- Y poco a poco se iba acercándose a mí y yo empecé a dar pasos atrás, no vi lo que sucedió después, sólo lo sentí.

Un borrón blanco se abalanzó sobre mí, unos dientes blancos brillantes desgarraron la piel de mi cuello mientras que mi corazón latía rápido y sus latidos se apagaban poco a poco. Una quemazón recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo que todavía estaba regada por la sangre ,de repente sentí que sus dientes se apartaban rápida pero muy costosamente de mi cuello, pude oír el trote de algo...no podía determinar qué era .Sólo pude visualizar unas manchas de color marrón aproximándose rápidamente. Mientras yo me quemaba la mancha de color rojiza se acercó a mí y me arrastró hacia dentro del bosque.

No podía ignorar el fuego que sentía recorriendo mi cuerpo, convulsionando, mientras sentía que estaba apoyada en algo más caliente y no podía dejar de de agonizar, yo sólo quería que esto acabase e irme de este mundo terminando con todo este sufrimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que lo que era cálido y suave que me movía, se paró en algún lugar del bosque recostándome en el suelo pero no podía fijarme bien. Sólo gritaba pidiendo la muerte. Cuando el ardor que recorría mi cuerpo acabó terminando en las puntas de mis dedos, pude levantarme sintiendo una fuerza inmensa en cada extremo de mí, no recordaba mucho, recuerdos borrosos y distantes.

A mi lado encontré una nota.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He corregido el capitulo,porque tenía ciertos por los reviews!!!


	3. la vida te da sorpresas

3. LA VIDA TE DA SORPRESAS

No quise leer la nota todavía, Quise disfrutar de toda esa sensación que sentía, mi cuerpo, mi vista, mi audición, todo mejorado. Millones de imágenes borrosas vinieron a mi cabeza. Yo y Edward, los Cullen, Jacob y lo que mejor recordaba era Laurent, sus dientes clavándose en mi cuello y luego la imagen que me lo reveló todo. Laurent retirándose de mi cuello y el sonido de mi corazón aún latiendo. Yo era un vampiro.

Yo nunca quise esto, no!de esta manera no. Yo quería estar al lado de él….de Edward. Intenté suprimir un sollozo, ya no podía llorar. Estaba sola, todos los que quería, me habían abandonado.

Intenté pensar lo más racionalmente que pude, cogí la nota y la leí.

"_Bella, soy Jacob, perdóname por todo lo que pasó, no pude evitarlo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte, pero temo que nuestras diferencias acaben matándonos a los dos. Te ayudaré Bella nunca te dejaré sola, lloro y lloro todos los días, echándote de menos, pensando que no volverás…pensando que nunca volverás a ser la clásica Bella, todo el día sonrojada, la que yo amaba. Ahora hay tantas diferencias entre nosotros…no quiero ni pensar lo mal que debes estar, Bella, será duro para ti aunque tengo esperanza en que encuentres una dieta a tu medida, la dieta de los Cullen, sí, lo sé todo pero aún hay más, ese más que cuando eras humana no te podía contar, ese más que hace que tu siendo vampiro y yo siendo lo que soy no podamos estar en contacto, sólo a distancia Bella. _

_He aprendido que seas lo que seas, te seguiré queriendo aunque no de la misma forma que antes_."

Estaba todavía más confundida. ¿Qué tenía Jacob que ver con todo esto? ¿Qué sabía el de todo esto?

Me empezó a quemar la garganta, no sabía qué era eso o a qué se debía exactamente, sed?, podía ser sed? Miles de preguntas asolaron mi cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a sollozar y sollozar para luego gritar y gritar. No tenía a nadie. Edward no me quería. Jacob me evitaba. Era peligroso estar al lado de Jacob. Yo era peligrosa, era el peligro.

Pensé que necesitaba alimentarme, pero cómo se hacía eso? cómo lo hacía… el…Edward?

Y como si lo hubiese llamado, un aroma hizo que mi garganta se secara más que antes y que mi boca se llenase de ponzoña. Decidí correr hacia ese aroma.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía en mis manos un puma muerto .Me levanté, percatándome de que tenía toda mi ropa rasgada y mi pelo lleno de sangre seca. Pensé lo más positivamente que pudelo bueno era que podía adoptar esta dieta, con dificultades y algunos por menores como lo de la ropa y el pelo.

Tenía que cambiarme, el problema era dónde. Sólo se me ocurría una casa…de solo pensar en ella me dolía el alma, pero no había otra que estuviera vacía, sin humanos dentro. El problema era la ropa. No tenía ropa. Podría darme una ducha y lavar la ropa.

Llegué a la gran casa blanca, rompí un cristal y entré.

Mi congelado corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Los recuerdos aunque eran humanos borrosos, me abrumaban. Intenté no pensar más en ello y pensar que estaba en otra casa. Pensar en el olor a deshabitado, no eso era malo, pensar que estaba en una casa que me había comprado yo... Miles de distracciones empezaron a pasearse por mi mente, hasta que llegué al baño y me di una ducha de menos las duchas calientes que me daba cuando era humana, ahora el calor no quemaba, simplemente era muy placentero y relajante.

Cuando acabé me pasé por un espejo que había por la casa y me di cuenta de mi cambio.

Veía a una mujer muy blanca, hermosa con el pelo castaño un poco rizado pero lo conservaba liso. Al alcanzar la cara de la mujer vi sus ojos .Daban miedo a primera vista y sabía que podía acabar acostumbrándome a este cuerpo, a estos ojos el tiempo que me duraran. No sabía prácticamente nada sobre vampiros recientes, aunque esperaba tener los ojos dorados por no haberme alimentado de sangre humana. Quizás era una desventaja de vampiro reciente. Lavé la ropa y me vestí pero ya no pude distraerme más al volver al espejo y contemplar a la mujer, era hermosa,era .Sin nadie. Tampoco sabía qué iba a hacer en el futuro, sola, sin ayuda, podría buscarles, pero no quería ser una molestia, un cargo de conciencia. Él ya no me quería, no haría que estuviese conmigo por compasión. Me derrumbé en el suelo y se rompieron las baldosas que estaban debajo de mis piernas, empecé a sollozar y hasta que anocheció no paré, el agujero de mi pecho se había hecho más grande pero tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para levantarme y salir corriendo de la casa sin dirección alguna.

El aire fresco me ayudaba a pensar, cómo podría construir mi nueva vida, dónde vivir, cómo resistirme a la sangre humana…miles de preguntas en mi cerebro vampírico.

Corrí y corrí atravesando todo el país, hasta ver un cartel que me hizo percatarme de cuánto había corrido "Ottawa, Canadá".Había corrido demasiado. Pero Canadá…no estaba tan mal, nevado y podría quedarme a las afueras de la ciudad donde había la suficiente fauna y flora para alimentarme...

* * *

Mil gracias por los reviews!,mañana supongo que continuaré.


	4. Dirección equivocada, camino equivocado

4. Dirección equivocada, camino equivocado, no se puede olvidar el pasado.

El poco tiempo que estuve allí supe, que ese no era mi lugar, solo algo transitorio, un lugar de reposo donde pude pensar y aclarar mi mente.

Por una parte todo había cambiado, yo había cambiado y había muchas preguntas que tenía que resolver.

Pero en ese tiempo también me di cuenta de lo ingenua que fui al querer una vida que estaba totalmente estereotipada que a mí me estereotiparon. Cuando yo era humana yo veía a los vampiros como superiores, rápidos y veloces eso me atraía a ser uno de ellos pero también era el estar con él…para siempre y vi lo irónico de la situación; que él ya no estaba conmigo para compartir mi inmortalidad.

Haría mi vida, me gustaba el abanico de expectativas que me daba esta vida, unos estudios, una casa, una vida nueva, pero el miedo a…a olvidarle cuando era humana fue lo que me hizo permanecer en Forks, mi lugar, mi casa…Charlie, Jacob, Renée…Ellos eran importantes…Ellos me echarían de menos muchísimo,yo les echada más de menos...Y...Todavía me quedaba la duda de qué sabía Jacob de todo esto…De mí…

Pero para hacer una nueva vida necesitaba dinero, ropa… una …era en lo único en lo que podía pensar…Mi casa…y…si volviera a Forks?...que le podría decir yo a Charlie?

Así que tomé una decisión. Ganaría dinero, me compraría ropa, una casa y le pediría perdón a mi padre y podría volver a ver a Jacob. Pero no viviría en casa de Charlie, principalmente por mi absentismo respecto a la sangre humana, absentismo que todavía no controlaba a la perfección. También había establecido una serie de normas con respecto a mi roce con los humanos. Un proceso mecánico en caso de estar al límite de mi raciocinio.

Así que decidí invertir-lo poco que tenía de dinero- en una empresa que me daba unos ingresos mensuales aceptables, me compré ropa y volví a Forks, mi lugar. De donde no tendría que haberme movido.

Allí compré una casita al lado opuesto de la de los Cullen, pasando el puente a las afueras del pueblo, estaba mi casa, mi nuevo hogar, era de locos volver a un lugar que te traía recuerdos dolorosos y bonitos al mismo tiempo, pero tratándose de mí, era así.

El recibidor era muy bonito y acogedor a mi derecha había un espejo rectangular y la figura que se reflejaba en el hacía que el espejo pareciese el marco y yo, la foto. La pared estaba pintada de un tono blanco crudo y había una mesa para apoyar los marcos y las llaves, el salón era aún mejor dos sillones rebordeaban una alfombra de tono blanco, los sillones tenían el mismo color que la alfombra y miraban hacia una televisión de plasma que estaba alojada en el centro del salón y apoyada en una mesilla con ruedas, detrás de la tv había una mesa grande de cristal y sillas de un aspecto moderno blancas, todo daba hacia una pequeña cocina la cual yo sabía que nunca utilizaría. Había unas escaleras de hierro forjado que parecían como un árbol genealógico de las cuales salían pequeñas florecillas hasta llegar al final que acababa en dos extremidades redondeadas y el suelo de parquet con un aspecto muy luminoso, en este segundo piso no había habitaciones si no que había una cama baja grande y con sábanas blancas, a su lado había un escritorio que podría hacer parecer un despacho si no fuera por la cama, y la librería que estaba en la esquina era…muy bonita y daba paso a un armario enorme. Abajo se encontraba el garaje, y debía admitir que aunque me parecían demasiado los coches caros, me encantó uno en especial y no me pude resistir: el Audio R8,divino aunque demasiado llamativo, pero me fue imposible resistirme a tal beldad.

Conduje hasta la Push la casa de Jacob, no sabía que iba a decirle, que explicarle, tenía pensado decirle la verdad, lo que yo era ahora y estaba ya preparada para su reacción, aunque en lo más profundo de mi corazón ahora congelado albergaba que no le diera miedo, que me aceptase.

Estaba en frente de la casa roja que me traía tantos recuerdos…borrosos pero muy bonitos y eran los únicos que no me resultaban dolorosos.

La puerta se abrió y yo salí del coche.

-Be…Be…Bella-dido Billy

-Billy está Jacob?-

-Si, estás bien Bella? tú…-de repente alguien le interrumpió

-Bella- era Jake!oh Jake! Y estaba muy cambiado, más alto y muchísimo, más musculoso y se había cortado el pelo, estaba increí ese momento una corriente de aire sopló desde la espalda de Jake y lo olí…un olor desconocido a animal y humano, un olor que no había olido en cualquier humano, era repugnante.

-Podemos hablar?-le dije y él asintió, fuimos a un lado de la carretera al lado de mi coche.

Permanecimos los dos en silencio

-Hablar significa abrir la boca y comunicarnos entre nosotros…-Dijo Jake

-Por supuesto-respondí

-Bella, se lo que te pasó, pero creo que todavía no tienes conocimiento de lo que me ha pasado a mí.-dijo

-A sí? acaso sabes todo lo que me ha pasado Jake? Lo sabes?no,tu no tienes la más remota idea de nada vale? y a ti? a ti que?nada!nada Jake! Soy un vampiro Jake! A ti no te pasa nada!-lo dije gritando y liberándome

-Sí Bella si me pasa y precisamente esa es la razón por la cual no te he ayudado, porque no he podido Bella! porque no he podido!-

-Que no has podido? Que no has podido?- Él empezó a temblar y me cogió mi cara con sus manos, estaban ardiendo!

- SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO!!!-

-Qué?-

-Mírame Bella, huéleme!,acaso no te repugna mi olor?,bien pues mi olor te repugna de la misma manera de la que lo hace el tuyo para mí, somos enemigos naturales Bella! Me das asco! Tu sola presencia aquí supone un esfuerzo máximo para que no me transforme y te mate! No debes estar en la Push Bella…el tratado…-empecé a sollozar, el rostro de Jacob era también tan diferente…odio…puro odio albergaba en el. En su rostro.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Jacob me estaba rodeando con sus brazos, calmándome.

-Te quiero mucho Jake, no me abandones, tú no por favor!-

-No podemos ser amigos Bella, adiós.- dijo y se fue

Le seguí

-No Jake!- Y regresó a mí

-No, no puedo Bella, no puedo dejarte así, te quiero!, no te dejaré no puedo! Perdón Bella, te quiero seas lo que seas he aprendido que nunca jamás dejaré de quererte Bella! Y aún sabiendo que ahora sí que lo nuestro es imposible, te quiero.-

-Oh Jake!-le abracé

-Sabes? Quizá me adapte a esto, tu frío, tu dureza, tu olor. Aún así a tu belleza nunca podré adaptarme. Caramba cuánto has cambiado! Estás sexy Bella! Digo…bueno antes también…pero ahora…wow!-

-Y tú te has visto Jake? No puedes dejar de crecer? Me voy a acomplejar…sin embargo tu sí que estás…bien…emmm me repugnas pero…estás bien, caramba como expresar…-Jake se rió

-Hay Bella, te ayudaré, no te dejaré sola. A pesar de las adversidades y además… te lo prometí ,no?- preguntó Jake-Bueno…así que ese coche de detrás de ti es tu coche?-

-Sí-dije, mientras Jacob se acercaba al coche con una expresión de admiración en su cara,y lo rodeaba

-No sabía que te gustaran los deportivos-

-Este es el único, me encanta. Por todo lo demás vivo sin lujos- Jacob rió

-Tienes que contarme que has estado haciendo por ahí Bella-

-Bueno,nada,cazar,invertir en bolsa y venir a buscarte-

-De todas formas Bella…creo que te debo una explicación por todo este tiempo-

* * *

Perdonad por la tardanza pero he tenido globales y ahora tengo finales y no tengo mucho tiempo,gracias por los que tal les ha parecido pliiis!


End file.
